


Hug O' War

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Kayla 'verse [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which David Archuleta goes on tour with The Anthemic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug O' War

It’s the first night on the tour bus, and David has almost managed to finally fall asleep when the curtain of his bunk is pulled aside. Blinking, he tries to clear the sleep out of his vision, and it doesn’t take long to make out the shape of Andy, even in the darkness.

David doesn’t get a word out before Andy steps forward and slips into the bunk, forcing David to press against the wall of the bus. Unless he wants Andy to end up on top of him, which yeah, in any other situation that wouldn’t have been something he’d minded. Just the thought of that happening now, makes him blush.

“Andy,” David says, voice low so that he doesn’t wake any of the others. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Andy says, not keeping his voice down at all – though it’s not like he’s loud either – and David knows that it’s totally deliberate. They’d talked about this before they left, that they would have their own bunks and not do anything like that unless they were alone or only with people who knew about them, neither of those situations are applicable here.

“You’ve barely been in your bunk for ten minutes,” David says, trying to move away from Andy’s and making it’s way under his t-shirt, but failing miserably since there’s nowhere to go. “You’re not even trying.”

He can feel Andy shrugging against his side, and this time when he speaks, his voice is low and intimate against David’s ear. “Maybe not, but can’t I just stay here tonight? I’ve barely seen you all day, and everyone else are already asleep.”

“Andy, we agreed,” David says, biting back a moan as Andy kisses his neck.

“It’s not like anyone will find out, Arch,” Andy says, moving even closer. “I just want to hold you.”

David has to turn his head into Andy’s chest to muffle the laughter that escapes. Not for the first time, and it certainly won’t be the last either, David wonders if Andy will ever call it what it is. “Cuddling, Andy,” David says, letting his own arm fall over Andy’s waist. “I know you are best friends with Cook and Neal, but you can say you want to cuddle. They won’t hear you if they’re asleep, and if they’re not, I’m sure they won’t tease you about it… much.”

Andy’s groan is barely audible as he pulls David impossibly closer until he ends up on Andy’s chest. “Fine,” he says into David’s hair. “I want to cuddle, okay?”

David doesn’t have to see his face to know that Andy’s blushing. “I knew you could say it,” he says, smiling into Andy’s chest as he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning when Neal is teasing Andy over breakfast, David doesn’t mention that he’d seen the lights go on behind the curtain of Neal’s bunk as soon as Andy had said he couldn’t sleep. It’s only fair that Andy has to take a little teasing, he did break the rules after all.

Though, if he were to break the rules again, David wouldn’t fight so hard to stop him. It’s really nice to cuddle with your boyfriend after all.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my schmoop_bingo @ LJ 2010 table for the prompt _Cuddling in vehicle_.


End file.
